If Only
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Chandler and Monica are in a car accident and Chandler feels guilty...Chapter 4 added!
1. Chapter 1: The Fight

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years and are still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
(AN: This story idea is based on an old episode of Dharma &Greg)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: If Only  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are in a car accident and Chandler feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 1: The Fight  
  
Chandler sighed as he watched Monica chatting with a few of her co-workers. He glanced at his watch. He'd been sitting there for nearly an hour bored out of his mind. He got up and went to the men's room. When he came out she was still talking to the same couple. He walked over to her. "Mon" he said. Monica sighed. "Brad, Jenny would you excuse me for a minute" she asked. The couple smiled and nodded. "Okay Chandler what is it" she asked once they were alone. "I'm bored this party sucks" he complained. "Can we call it a night" he asked.  
  
Monica sighed. "Look I always went to all your stupid office parties and put up with your annoying work laugh and your annoying boss Doug so you can put up with my party for a little longer" she stated. "At least my parties were fun" Chandler said. "Hey this party is fun" Monica protested. Chandler laughed "Please Mon I've had more fun at a funeral" he yelled. "Chandler please stop yelling you're embarrassing me" she whispered. "Oh so now I'm an embarrassment huh" he shouted "If I embarrass you so much why'd you marry me" he asked storming out of the restaurant.  
  
Monica groaned. She apologized to Brad and Jenny and followed Chandler out of the restaurant. She found him sitting in the Porsha with the radio blasting. She got in next to him. She turned off the radio. "I was listening to that" he mumbled switching it back on. Monica turned it back off. "I thought you wanted to party some more" he said going to turn it on again. Monica hit his hand. "Oww" he moaned. "I thought you wanted to go home so lets go home" she stated as she stared out the window. "Fine" Chandler stated as he started the car.  
  
They drove for awhile in silence before Monica spoke again. "You know I may have hated your office parties but I went and acted like I was enjoying myself and I did it for you because I love you" she said. " I'm sorry its kind of hard to act like you're enjoying a conversation about spices and stuff" Chandler pointed out. Monica crossed her arms. "Fine I guess I just love you more than you love me" she hissed. "and you know what else if my work parties are so boring then you don't have to come anymore and if my co- works asks me where you are I'll just tell them oh he didn't come because he thinks I'm boring and he doesn't love me as much as I love him" she yelled.  
  
Chandler hit the stirring wheel "You're not boring but the parities are and I love you just as much as you love me if not more" he shouted glancing over at her. "Would you keep your eyes on the road!" she yelled. "Oh so now you're telling me how to drive" he yelled. Monica sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm telling you how to drive" she mumbled " You're the one who needs driving lessons Ms. Speed Demon" he snapped. "Speed demon" she yelled "Well at least I don't drive like a little girl" she growled. "Yeah well at least I don't think I'm speed Racer" he yelled.  
  
Monica shook her head. "You know just shut up and keep your eyes on the road" she yelled as she stared out the widow. "Maybe I don't want to" he yelled. Monica tuned him out as she continued to glance at the road ahead. Something in the middle of the road caught her eye. Chandler was heading right for it. "Chandler" she screamed. "What!" he yelled "Look out!" she screamed. He looked out at the road. He swerved but it was too late he hit what ever was in the road causing the car to flip and land in a ditch.  
  
Chandler moaned. His head hurt. He touched his forehead and felt blood. "Mon" he whispered. "You okay" he asked. He began to worry when she didn't answer. He moved a little and looked over at her. Her side of the car was pretty smashed. Monica's head was against the window and blood was coming from the cuts on her face and her legs were pinned under the dashboard. "Mon" he whispered. "Monica please wake up" he begged. "I'm sorry Mon" he whispered as tears filled his eyes. "Please Mon, please wake up" he whispered as he heard sirens in the distance. "I'm sorry Mon" he whispered again as he held her hand in his and waited for help to arrive.  
  
Chapter 2: It Should Have Been Me.....Monica was hurt will she be okay? Chandler believes he should have been hurt not her...Coming Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children. Yes I've started another new fic when I've already got like three fics I'm working in but last night I was watching a rerun Dharma and Greg on WGN it comes on after Friends and Will & Grace and I thought the idea from the episode would make a great C&M fic so I had to write it! Don't worry I will still continue to update I'll Be There For You, The Way It Should Be, and Blame It On The Weather! Anyway I hope you all like this new fic. I've also got an idea for another R&R fic in the works too. Oh I just had to tell you all this! I saw a picture of Matthew Perry as a baby he was like six months old he was soo adorable! Heehee just had to share that with ya! Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2:It Should Have Been Me

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years and are still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
(AN: This story idea is based on an old episode of Dharma &Greg)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: If Only  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are in a car accident and Chandler feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 2: It Should Have Been Me  
  
Chandler sat alone in the small waiting area. A bandage covered a corner of his forehead. He had his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard four familiar voices. "Oh my God Chandler are you okay" Rachel asked when she saw the bandage on his forehead. "Yeah just some cuts and bruises" he said softly. "Where's Monica is she okay" Ross asked with concern. "She...she's in surgery" he whispered. "Surgery!" Phoebe questioned. He nodded. "She was trapped under the dashboard her hip was...was shattered they had to put pins in it" he told them. "But she'll be okay right" Joey asked. "I don't know Joe" he whispered "They said she lost alot of blood and she...she hit her head" he said tears filling his eyes.  
  
Rachel sat down beside him. "Don't worry Chandler, Monica's strong she'll make it" she said as she gently rubbed his arm. Chandler shrugged away from her touch. "Its my fault it should be me laying in there not her" her cried. "It wasn't your fault it was an accident" Rachel said softly. "I...I caused the accident I was fighting with her over a stupid party" he hissed. "She told me to watch the road" he whispered. "Why did I have to fight with her why didn't I just keep my eyes on the road" he said. "Dude everyone has fights, we'll all had fights with each other and just because you were having fight with Monica doesn't mean the accident was your fault" Joey said.  
  
"You don't get it Joe" Chandler yelled "None of you do" he said. "My wife, my Monica, my reason for living she's in there fighting for her life because of me" he said "I love her so much, I love her more than my one life and I....I may have...have killed her" he said breaking down. His four friends gathered around him hugging him.  
  
A doctor wearing scrubs walked into the room. "Excuse me I'm looking for Mr. Bing" she said. "I...I'm Mr. Bing" Chandler said softly wiping his eyes. "Mr. Bing I'm Dr. Troy" Chandler nodded "How's...how's Monica" he asked. "Well your wife's left hip was shattered we placed four pins in it once she's strong enough she'll need physical therapy" Chandler nodded. "So she's going to be okay" he said. "She did lose alot of blood and it was touch and go for awhile but yes should be fine" Dr. Troy told him. "But I am concerned about the baby" she said.  
  
Chandler looked at the doctor. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Baby?" he asked. "Yes Mr. Bing your wife is pregnant" Dr. Troy said. " I assumed you knew" she said. Chandler shook his head. "No I...I didn't" he said "Is the baby going to be okay" he asked. "When your wife was brought in she had some vaginal bleeding we were afraid she may have broken her pelvic bone but we found no fractures so then we did an ultrasound discovering your wife's pregnancy the bleeding has stopped and the baby is okay but there's still a chance she could miscarry" the doctor filled him in.  
  
"Its been her dream since she was a little girl we were told it may never happen for us but it did and now because of me her dream might die" Chandler whispered. The doctor didn't understand what he was saying but his friends did. They hugged him again. "I...I need to see her, can I see her" Chandler asked. The doctor nodded of course I'll show you to her room" Dr. Troy led him to her room. "Thank you" Chandler whispered. The doctor nodded as she walked away.  
  
Chandler walked into the quiet room. Monica was laying in the small bed. Her dark hair was spread out on the pillow. Dried blood was tangled in it. There was a bandage on her forehead and a few small cuts on her face. He slowly walked over to her and sat down gently beside her. He gently set one hand on her stomach and held her hand in the other. "Please God don't make my family pay for my mistake please let Monica and our baby be okay" he whispered as he began to cry.  
  
Chapter 3: Our Little Angel...Will Chandler and Monica's baby be alright, will Monica be alright...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello all. I don't know id anyone saw the episode of Dharma and Greg this fic was based on but I did change a little. Dharma did shatter her hip and had pins surgically placed as well as physical therapy but she was never pregnant I added it to this fic thought it would make it more interesting. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years and are still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
(AN: This story idea is based on an old episode of Dharma &Greg)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC.  
  
Title: If Only  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are in a car accident and Chandler feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 3: Guilt  
  
Monica moaned softly and slowly opened her eyes. She felt Chandler's hand on her stomach. She looked at him and saw that he was crying. "Chandler" she whispered as she tried to sit up. She fell back down wincing in pain. "Mon" Chandler whispered. "It...it hurts" Monica whimpered. "I know sweeite" he whispered. "What...what happened" she asked. "There...there was an accident" he said trying to avoid her eyes. She noticed he wouldn't look in her eyes and he always looked in her eyes. "Chandler, honey are...are you still upset about the party" she asked. "No, why" he asked. "You...you won't look at me" she whispered.  
  
Chandler sighed softly as he slowly lifted his head to look at her. "No" he whispered "The...the accident it...it was my fault" he whispered. "Oh Chandler that's not true" she said softly. "You told me to watch the road but instead of listening to you I acted like a sarcastic jerk" he said. "Because of me you...you needed surgery to put pins in your hip and...and our baby" he whispered tears filling his eyes.  
  
Monica looked at him. "Our baby" she questioned. She then remembered feeling his hand on her stomach. "Oh my God" she whimpered. "Was I pregnant did I... did I have a miscarriage" she asked breaking down in tears. Chandler gently pulled her into his arms. "Shh its okay Mon you didn't miscarry but" he stopped. She pulled away to look at him. "But what Chandler" she asked. "The doctor she...she said you were bleeding, it...it stopped but she said there's still a small chance you could lose the baby" Monica started crying again. "You...you didn't know you were pregnant did you" he asked. "No" she cried. "After the doctor told us we may never get pregnant I...I stopped worrying about whether I was ovulating or anything" she sobbed. "Oh Chandler" she cried. "Its not fair" she sobbed burying her face in his chest.  
  
Chandler held her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it would be okay but how could he do that when the woman he loved more than his own life was crying because of him. "Maybe she should have chosen Richard that night" he whispered not realizing he'd said it out loud. Monica pulled away and looked at him. 'Chandler" she whispered. "Why did you just say that" she asked. "I...I said that out loud" he asked. She nodded. 'Don't...don't you love me" she asked  
  
"Yes, more than anything" he told her. "Chandler if its because of the whole you're embarrassing me thing " she whispered tears filling her eyes again. "No its not that its" stopped "Its what honey" she asked softly. "You could have died tonight Mon, our baby could still die and its all because of me" he whispered. "When I proposed I promised to spend the rest of my life making you happy but instead I almost kill you" he said tears filling his eyes. "and Richard he...he probably wouldn't have argued with you over some stupid party" he whispered looking away from her.  
  
Monica set her hand on his cheek "Chandler, honey" she whispered. "I chose you that night because its you I love and nothing will ever change that" she assured him. "But I" she stopped him with her fingertip on his lips. "The accident wasn't your fault it was an accident " she whispered. "Yeah but if I wasn't acting like a smart ass and paid attention to the road" he said. He looked at her. "I love you Monica, so much I never meant to hurt you" he said beginning to cry. Monica gently brushed away his tears and kissed his damp cheek. "I know you love me Chandler and I know you'd never intentionally hurt me" she whispered.  
  
Chandler gave her a small smile "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" Monica said softly. "The doctor said it would be awhile before you were on your feet again" Chandler said. "I promise to be here for you" he whispered. "I'll take care of you" he assured her. She smiled "I know you will honey" she said. "I mean it Mon I'll be at your beck and call" he whispered. "Mmm really" she giggled. "Yes what ever you need, what ever you want I'm your guy" Monica smiled "Anything" she asked. "Anything" he answered. "Okay then how about this" she said leaning in and kissing him. "Umm Mon as tempting as this is I don't think we should" he whispered. "Oh come on Chandler its not like we're having sex its just a little kissing" she said kissing him again. Chandler shrugged "Okay" he giggled kissing back.  
  
Monica broke the kiss suddenly when she felt a pain in her stomach. "Mon what is it did I do something wrong" Chandler asked. She looked at him her face etched with fear and pain. "No" she whispered. "The baby" she whimpered "I...I think something's wrong" she cried. "I...I'm cramping" she whimpered. "Oww" she cried grabbing Chandler's arm. "I...I'm gonna lose the baby aren't I" she sobbed. "Shh its gonna be okay Mon I...I'll get the doctor" he said as he got up. "I love you" he whispered as he ran from the room. "God please save our little angel" he whispered as he went looking for the doctor.  
  
Monica watched Chandler leave. Tears ran steadily down her face. She set her hand on her stomach and said the same words Chandler had. "God please save our little angel"  
  
Chapter 4: Our Little Angel...Will Chandler find the doctor in time? Will Monica suffer a miscarriage?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Okay I know I said chapter 3 was going to be called Our Little Angel but I changed it around a little so that will be the name of Chapter 4. I saw a rerun of Friends last night it was TOW All The Wedding Dresses. At the end when Mon, Rach and a preggers Pheebs were all in wedding dresses and someone knocked and they all thought it was Chandler and Monica was like "Don't answer that" and Pheebs said "The groom can't see the bride before the wedding" then Rach said "She's not gonna marry Chandler" I actually screamed Yes she is!!! I'm so nuts! Oh and I had a bizarre dream last night! I don't know if anyone watches One Life To Live its like my favorite soap opera and there's a crazy lunatic Mitch Lawrence who's trying to kill half of Lanview, anyway in my dream I was Monica and the rest of the friends are there were in Lanview and were with Blair, Jessica, Dorian, Viki, Walker, and Lindsey (All OLTL characters that Mitch is after) we're all running from Mitch who's going after us with a knife! We ran through a dark forest and I got lost ( I was Mon) and ran into Mitch! He was gonna kill me but Chandler saved me! I know I'm so totally weird right!! I am beyond obsessed with Friends and Matty! Heehee. Anyway now that I'm sure I've bored you to tears. LOL Please read and review. Thanx! 


	4. Chapter 4: Our Little Angel

This story takes place in the near future. Chandler and Monica have been married for a little over two years and are still trying to have a baby. Ross and Rachel are engaged. Joey and Phoebe are dating.  
  
(AN: This story idea is based on an old episode of Dharma &Greg)  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. and NBC. Dr. Troy and Marcie are mine.  
  
Title: If Only  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Summery: Chandler and Monica are in a car accident and Chandler feels guilty.  
  
Chapter 4: Our Little Angel  
  
Chandler ran up to the admit desk. "I need you to page Dr. Troy" he rambled to the woman behind the desk. "I'm sorry sir but Dr. Troy is busy with a patient" she answered. "I don't care" he yelled "Get her now" The woman sighed. "Look you'll have to way until she's finished with her patient" Chandler looked at her his eyes brimming with tears. "It can't wait" he whispered. "My wife, our baby please get her" The woman looked at him and saw how upset he was. "Alright" she said "What's your wife's name" she asked. "Monica Bing" he whispered. "I'll go get Dr. Troy" she said coming from behind the desk.  
  
Chandler nodded and went back to Monica's room. When he walked in he saw Monica sitting up crying as she clutched her stomach. He went over and sat down beside her. She looked up at him. "It hurts" she cried. "I...I'm scared Chandler I...I don't want to lose this baby" she sobbed. "Neither do I" he whispered as his unshed tears now ran down his face. "I...I'm so sorry Mon" he whispered. "Stop it Chandler" she cried "Quit blaming yourself and just be here for me" she whimpered. "Please" she cried as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dr. Troy walked in to the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing" she said softly. "Marcie said there was a problem" she said "My wife, the baby" Chandler whispered. "Something's wrong" he said. The doctor nodded. "Okay Mrs. Bing can you tell me what's wrong" she asked. "I...I've been cramping it feels like menstrual cramps but worse" Monica cried. "I...I'm losing the baby aren't I" she whimpered. "I won't know for sure until I've examined you" Dr. Troy answered. "So the baby still has a chance" Chandler asked. "Yes there's always a chance" she answered.  
  
Chandler stayed by Monica's side as the doctor examined her. She winced a little when her left leg was moved. She tried to find comfort in Chandler's eyes but it wasn't working. He kissed her temple. "Its gonna be okay Mon" he whispered trying to bring her some comfort. Once the doctor was finished with her exam she looked at the couple. "Mrs. Bing you're bleeding again" she said gently "I...I'm miscarrying aren't I" Monica cried. "I'm not sure I'm going to do an ultrasound and see what's causing the bleeding" the doctor told her.  
  
Monica nodded and watched the doctor bring the ultrasound machine over to the bed. She lifted Monica's gown and put some gel on her flat stomach. She glided the ultrasound over her stomach. "There's the baby" she said showing Monica and Chandler a small spot on the screen. "That little thing that's our baby" Chandler asked. The doctor nodded. "Yes and it looks like a healthy eight week old fetus" she stated. She looked at the image on the screen and that's when she noticed it. "Mr. and Mrs. Bing I'm afraid I've located the problem" she said. "What is it" they both asked. "Do you see this dark spot right here" she asked. They nodded. "That's the placenta and this right here" she said pointing to a squiggley line "is a tear " she said. "It probably accrued while she was being removed from the vehicle." she told them.  
  
"So what does that mean" Chandler asked. "It means your wife will probably miscarry" she said softly. Monica began so sob. "No please help my baby" she cried. "Isn't there anything you can do to save the baby my wife and I have been trying for over a year to get pregnant then we were told it may never happen for us but it did so please if there's anything you can do" he whispered on the verge of tears. Dr. Troy sighed softly. "Well there is one other option but it could be dangerous" she said. "What is it" he asked. "There's a procedure your wife could have" she answered. "Procedure? What kind of procedure" he asked. "Well its a procedure to correct the tear in your wife's placenta" she said.  
  
"Do it" Monica cried. "There are risks Mrs. Bing" Dr. Troy informed her. "What kind of risks" she asked. "Well the procedure is done vaginally so there's still the risk of miscarriage or preterm birth and there's risks to you as well there's a small chance you could bleed out or even die" the doctor said. Chandler didn't like those risks. There was a chance he could lose his wife and child. He looked at Monica. "Honey I...I don't know about this" he whispered. "I have to" she whispered. "Our baby will die if I don't" Chandler nodded "I...I know but if you do it you could die" he said. Monica looked at him. "If...if you don't want the baby Chandler then just say so" He sighed softly. "I do want the baby Mon but" he stopped. "But what" she asked. "I don't want to lose you" he said.  
  
Monica didn't know what to do. She wanted to be a mother more than anything and when she was told it may never happen she'd been heartbroken, but it had happened. She was pregnant. She looked at Chandler. She loved him and didn't want to cause him any pain but she loved the baby too. His baby. How was she suppose to choose. How was she suppose to decide.  
  
Chapter 5: Monica's Decision....Will Monica choose to save her baby?...Coming Soon!!  
  
Authors Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter. Its probably kind of boring but more dram is coming. LOL. I have no medical knowledge. So I have no idea if there is such a procedure, but I do know that the placenta can tear putting the mother and baby in jeopardy. Anyway please read and review. Thanx! 


End file.
